Antennas for receiving signals from geosynchronous satellites typically are attached to a motorized drive system enabling an operator to change the antenna position to receive signals from a number of different satellites. The prior art drive systems for this application have typically consisted of motorized linear actuators such as a telescoping ball screw or a worm gear capable of moving the antenna through a limited arc such as 90 degrees or 120 degrees. The limited travel of most prior art drive systems has prevented horizon to horizon coverage of all available satellites. Some drive systems achieve horizon to horizon coverage by utilizing an arrangement of cables and pulleys.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a satellite antenna drive system that is compact, provides horizon to horizon coverage, has a higher operating efficiency and is capable of handling greater loads than previous satellite antenna drives.